Lazel Making Repairs
by Hazel Levesque752
Summary: Hazel is done dating Frank and has decided that Leo can help her. This is a Lazel and it is a little mushy.


Lazel Making Repairs

**Leo's POV**

After Leo and the others, had returned from defeating Gaea, and closing the Doors, they all went back to their respective camps, to make repairs. After the repairs, the camps would then become one whole camp. so here's the story of how Leo and Hazel became a "thing".

Hazel broke up with Frank, soon after the journey of the seven, because Frank was changing, and not in a good way. He was becoming more violent and demanding. Hazel was beginning to get scared, she remembered, that Leo was an amazing person, and thought that he would let her go help out with repairs at the Greek camp, so after waiting for a while, to see if Frank was just going through a phase, Hazel Iris messaged Leo and asked if she could come help repair the Greek camp. "Hey Leo" Hazel said as he turned around startled from hearing her clear her throat. Hi Miss Metal Detector, how's it going? " Not great, actually". What's wrong? " Well I was wondering if I could come help repair at CHB".Of course you can! When are you coming, or if you need me to, I'll come get you. "Could you pick me up in a little while"? I don't have anyway to leave Camp Jupiter at the moment". Sure I'll be there in a bit, how'd you like to ride on a full Festus? " Oh Leo did you fix him? Is he a full dragon again"? Yep. " Yay, I'll meet you and Festus at the gates ok?" Sounds good to me. " Alright, I 'll see you in a little while, and I'll ell you why it's not going to great". Alrighty, I'll be there in five minutes. "Okay...and...thanks Leo this means a lot to me". No problem Haze. Hazel blushed at the shortened name. She slashed her hand through the Iris message and egan packing, five minutes later she was at the gates waiting for Leo. After a few minutes, Frank showed up.

** Hazel's POV**

" Where do you think you're going"? Frank asked Hazel. Uhm...Leo's going to pick me up, and I'm going to help him at CHB. " Oh so you did break up with me just to date him didn't you"? No. I just think you are getting violent and I don't like it. "Do you wanna see violent?Huh Hazel?" As Hazel turned to look at Frank, to see if he was joking, she screamed so loud that the whole camp should have heard it, but no one did. Frank transformed into a giant snake, and wrapped his tail around Hazel's waist. Hazel looked up and saw Leo on Festus and almost couldn't suppress her smile, but she had to. Leo landed Festus, dismounted, and hit the ground running. He lit his hands ablaze and screamed at Frank. "Let her go!" Hazel was starting to lose color, but Leo got to Frank and was about to strike with his fire, but then Frank transformed back to himself and began running, leaving Hazel on the ground gasping for air. Leo ran over to her and put her head in his lap. "Hazel are you alright?" Yeah fine she wheezed. Leo helped her to her feet, and she just stood there looking at him before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, Leo hugged her back and then asked, " are you ready to go?" Yes, are you? "No, I need to ask you something first." What? "Will you go on a date with me?" Hmmmm Yes! Leo grinned, " Well someone's excited." Leo helped Hazel up onto Festus, and then got on and began steering. He felt Hazel wrap her arms around his waist and he smiled even wider. When they arrived at CHB, it was pretty late, so Leo led Hazel to the Hades/Pluto Cabin said goodnight, gave her another hug and headed off to his own cabin.I entered the Hades/Pluto Cabin and went to an empty bunk, Nico was at Camp Jupiter at the moment, so it would only be her tonight. She lay down and closed her eyes. Her thoughts woke her up a while later, she was thinking aout Leo._ I love Leo._Wait a moment, where did that come from._ You love_ _him_ ,her mind insisted, so did her heart, she loved Leo Valdez._ I love Leo Valdez. _ Hazel got out of bed, and went into the bathroom to get dressed, at three A.M.

**Leo's POV**

Leo had been laying in bed staring at his ceiling, ever since he had gotten back from walking Hazel to her cabin. the same thought, truthful thought, kept repeating itself in his mind._ I love Hazel Levesque. i'm in love with Hazel freaking Levesque. Golden Girl, Miss Metal Detector._He got out of bed and dressed himself ready to go outside, at three A.M. As soon as he was about to close the door behind him, he saw Hazel. What are you doing up Haze? " I came to see you." About what? What happened? Is something wrong? " No there's nothing wrong, just can't sleep." " I keep thinking...about someone." Hazel said with a tiny flirtatious vibe in her voice. who? Leo asked. "You" Hazel whispered. Leo's eyes got big and he had a trace of a grin on his face. I was just about to tell you the same thing Hazel. Leo leaned down and tilted Hazel's chin up to kiss her. They stayed like that for a while, with their arms wrapped around each other and their lips locked, until they pulled away and Hazel whispered, "I love you Leo." I love you too princess.

**THE END**


End file.
